


The Definition of Perfect

by msraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Phil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Fluff with a side of Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard about SHIELD - the alpha/omega breeding program that is attempting to stave off the severe population decline caused by an over abundance of the beta chromosome in the gene pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Definition of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Avengerkink prompt: [Clint/Coulson, A/B/O, consensual breeding program](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32457660#t32457660)
> 
> Other minor pairings: Pepper/Rhodey, Jane/Thor, and Steve/Bucky

“Hello Clint. I’m Maria, the intake nurse,” greets a beautiful female beta with a kind smile. 

“Um, hi. Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Clint says, rubbing his sweaty palm on his jeans before shaking the nurse’s hand.

“There’s no reason to be nervous,” Maria says as Clint rubs his hands on his thighs again before sitting down, his bow hand twitching involuntarily. “Okay, my saying that probably didn’t help.”

Maria’s comment is enough for Clint to give her a genuine smile and some of the tension leaves his shoulders.

“My job this morning is to walk you through the contract, a few other necessary forms, and answer any questions you may have about the Safe and Healthy Impregnation, Embryogenesis, Labor & Delivery program.”

“That’s quite a mouthful,” Clint can’t help saying.

Maria’s smile widens. “We just call it SHIELD.”

Clint has never heard anyone unravel the acronym before. Everyone has heard about SHIELD - the alpha/omega breeding program that is attempting to stave off the severe population decline caused by an over abundance of the beta chromosome in the gene pool. Over eighty percent of the population are now betas and with their near infertility and low hormone levels resulting in almost no successful pregnancies, the human race is at real risk of extinction. There had been prior programs before SHIELD, but omega physiology did not react well to the more invasive in vitro procedures and nobody wanted the government dictating who it was okay or not okay to mate with. 

What SHIELD provides is a controlled environment to let nature run its course. As an omega in the program, Clint gets free room and board, medical care, and a small stipend during and after his contract. With no marketable skills outside of archery and the circus being no longer an option, joining SHIELD is the best and only choice Clint has. 

"This is our standard one year contract," Maria tells Clint after he signs a large stack of consent forms. "If at any time during the year or after you decide to extend, we can offer you anywhere from an additional one to nine years."

"Why only nine?" Clint asks, genuinely curious since he is only eighteen and would technically still be in his prime after ten years. 

"Pregnancy, no matter how wonderful the outcome, takes a toll on the body," she answers. "SHIELD wants to ensure that every omega that takes part can leave the program healthy and able to have their own children outside the program if they so choose."

Clint must twitch or blanch, because Maria places her hand over his comfortingly. "Clint, I need you to know that this isn't your only option. Now that you're here, we can help you find other alternatives. If you aren't sure about this..."

"No," Clint interrupts. "I...I knew someone who was adopted out of the program. I...I want to help." 

Melissa had been their next door neighbor and the only thing Clint clearly remembers is how much her beta parents had treated her like something precious as opposed to how his own had treated him and Barney. 

"Are you sure?" Maria asks. 

"Yeah," Clint responds with a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

Maria hands him a pen and Clint signs the contract with no further hesitation. The act releases the last of the tension in Clint's shoulders and the smile he gives Maria is brighter and lighter, transforming his face from attractive to beautiful, and she blinks at him in surprise before smiling in return. 

"I think you'll be happy here," Maria says and something deep inside Clint hums with agreement.

~^~

Maria herself leads Clint deeper into the Pegasus compound and to the small apartment that will be his for at least the next year. He stands frozen in the entryway, unaccustomed to so much space that belongs only to him. Clint has never had a room of his own, let alone an entire apartment.

"The kitchen and bedroom are down this way," Maria tells him with a gentle hand at the small of his back prodding him deeper into the apartment. "As with everything else, it's your choice how much you want to interact with everyone else. Most of the others like to have at least dinner in the common dining room."

"Oh, okay," Clint responds automatically and is saved from saying anything else when there is a knock on the still open door.

Yet another gorgeous female beta enters, carrying a small box in her hand. 

"Hello, Clint," she greets with a friendly smile. "I'm Natasha, the head nurse here at Pegasus. Welcome to SHIELD."

Clint shakes her hand and she hands him the box. Inside is a plain platinum bracelet with the SHIELD logo engraved on the side. 

"This is your identification bracelet," Natasha explains. "Inside the grounds, it gives you free access to the entire facility. Outside, it identifies you as part of the program and, in the event of an emergency, will allow you to alert us."

"Oh."

Clint gently slips the bracelet out of the box and onto his wrist. In the month between leaving the circus and coming to Pegasus, he had seen a few people wearing similar bracelets and how everyone else had treated them a little more gently, like they were something precious to protect. 

"Would you like to settle in first?" Natasha asks. "If not, then Dr.Banner is free now to complete your entry physical."

"Now is good," Clint replies, still a little uncomfortable with having an entire apartment to himself. 

Maria gives him a warm hug goodbye and then Natasha leads him to another part of the grounds. They pass several omegas on the way, most in various stages of pregnancy, who all look genuinely happy when they greet Natasha and Clint as they pass. 

Dr. Bruce Banner turns out to be an omega male whose calm demeanor instantly puts Clint at ease. During the physical exam, Clint learns that Bruce gave birth to five children within the program while studying for his medical degree and now has two alphas of his own. 

"A few more questions and you're all done," Bruce says. "Have you previously been sexually active?"

"Yes," Clint answers, trying to fight his blush, "but not with an alpha and not during a heat."

"How are your cycles?"

"Uh...mild and regular." Clint knows from movies and some schoolbooks that he's lucky in both respects. "Every four months," he continues without being prompted. "My next one is due in four weeks."

"Oh," Bruce responds, both eyebrows going up in surprise. 

"I'm sorry for waiting so late to come in," Clint says. It was his impending heat that finally pushed him into making a decision about joining SHIELD.

"No, no," Bruce assures him quickly. "It's not too late, just sooner than we were expecting. Assuming all of your other tests come in clean, are you willing to start this soon?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes," Clint nods. "I don't think more waiting will make me any less nervous about my first time, do you?"

"No, I don't suppose it will."

~^~

Two weeks later, Clint meets his first alpha match. His name is David, he is in his late thirties, and he has been part of the program for almost eight years. Clint meets with him several times over the next two weeks to become accustomed to his alpha presence and his scent. Their matings during Clint's three day heat are gentle and more intense than his prior ones, but nothing like the frantic days of passion Clint has heard they could be between an alpha and omega.

Even before Bruce runs the tests a few weeks later, Clint already knows that he's pregnant, was sure of it from the first morning after his heat. He knows it's likely due to the endorphins released by his omega physiology during pregnancy, but he feels amazing - happy and perfect and _right._

Clint starts spending more time with the other omegas at the facility, striking up fast friendships with a pair of omega females named Darcy and Jane, but it's Natasha who becomes his closest friend and confidant. It's Natasha who prods him into studying for and taking his GED, throwing him an impromptu party when he passes with flying colors. He puts off signing up for college courses until after the baby is born, wanting to explore his various options before deciding what field to study. 

Clint also rediscovers his passion for reading and archery. He is initially amazed that they will allow him to shoot, but Maria and Bruce remind him that he is not a prisoner - he is free to do whatever pleases him as long as it poses no harm to himself, the baby, or others. Clint finds the familiar act of notch, draw, release soothing after so many months without and, at his first checkup after spending regular days at the local archery range, Bruce declares that it looks soothing to the baby as well. Clint couldn’t be happier.

Four months into his pregnancy, Clint starts regular sessions with Dr. Jasper Sitwell, the resident therapist and omega counselor. He is an unassuming beta male who insists that Clint call him Jasper during their first session - a running theme with all of the Pegasus staff. Jasper walks him through the adoption process and they talk about the emotional responses that could be triggered by giving up your child. The therapist assures Clint that there is nothing wrong with his being more than happy to give his child to another family, to give the baby a chance at a life he couldn’t provide.

Two months before his due date, Clint meets James and Pepper Rhodes, the beta couple who will be adopting Clint’s baby. Maria tells him that the Rhodes are financially well off, have gotten glowing recommendations from their friends and family, and have been on the list for adoption for almost two years. All Clint cares about is the look of awe and love on their faces as they each look down at his pregnant belly. 

At the end of the meeting, Clint takes Pepper’s hand and lays it over his belly. The baby kicks on cue and Pepper lets out a watery laugh as her eyes fill with happy tears. At Clint’s nod, Rhodey places his hand next to his wife’s.

“You should talk to him,” Clint prods. “I hear it’s good for babies to hear their parents’ voices while they’re still in the womb, so they’re familiar with the sound.”

“Him?” Rhodey asks in surprise and Clint blushes.

“I’m sorry,” Clint apologizes. “It’s just me. They can’t test for the gender, but I have a feeling it’s an alpha, so I tend to call the baby a him. I didn’t mean to...”

“It’s okay,” Pepper reassures him. “We promise we’ll love the baby no matter what gender it turns out to be.”

Clint smiles and places his hand over hers. “I believe you.”

~^~

At Clint’s urging, Pepper and Rhodey visit nearly every day after that first visit. It helps pass the time and keeps Clint from focusing too much on how huge he’s starting to become. The betas at the archery range find it adorable how much Clint now has to adjust his stance.

He’s started having Pepper and Rhodey come directly to his apartment, so Clint doesn’t think too much about it when there’s a knock on his door one afternoon. What he isn’t expecting is to find an unknown alpha on the other side.

“Hi!” the alpha greets brightly. “I’m Tony, Bruce’s alpha. He mentioned that you’ve been having backaches and thought I could help.”

“What part of wait for me in the clinic did you not understand, Stark?” calls Natasha from down the hallway. 

Natasha stalks menacingly up to the alpha and it’s not until she’s directly in front of Clint that he connects the dots.

“You’re Tony Stark!” he exclaims. “You... _you’re_ Bruce’s alpha?”

Tony frowns while Natasha chuckles at Clint’s response. 

“Sorry,” Clint backtracks. “It’s just...you weren’t who I would have expected. Don’t you own, like, half the eastern seaboard?”

“Not quite half,” Tony answers nonchalantly. “You gonna let us in or what?”

“And that rudeness is exactly why Clint has a hard time believing you’re my alpha, Tony,” says Bruce as he walks up to join them.

Tony’s face instantly softens when he catches sight of his husband and a small stab of longing pierces through Clint as he opens the door to let everyone inside.

It turns out that having an alpha rub his lower back does wonders to ease the pain there. Clint feels strange at first, but the relief is amazing and he soon relaxes into Tony’s surprisingly gentle ministrations while listening to Bruce explain what will happen in a little over a week’s time.

Most omega males, Bruce explains, don’t carry their children to full term because their bone structure and birth canals aren’t designed for larger infants. Clint, it seems, is one of the exceptions. While it is possible for an omega male to give birth to full term babies, it is risky to both parent and child, which is why most opt for scheduled c-sections vs. natural childbirth.

“Will that take longer for me to recover from?” Clint asks.

“Not with all the advancements in medical technology, no,” Bruce answers. “You’ll have to skip at least one heat before you can try getting pregnant again, but we recommend that for all omegas regardless of how they deliver.”

“Okay,” Clint agrees before letting out a huge yawn.

“You’re right, Bruce,” Tony says. “He is pretty adorable for a pup.”

Clint rolls over to glare up at the alpha. “This pup also has access to weaponry,” Clint reminds him, not at all intimidated with the billionaire now that he knows Tony is Bruce’s alpha.

“More rubbing, less talking,” Bruce admonishes and they all go back to what they were doing before Tony’s interruption.

The morning of the delivery dawns bright and sunny. Clint finds himself much less nervous than he anticipated, a peaceful calm settling over him as they prep him for surgery. Natasha stays at his side while Maria, Jasper, Pepper, and Rhodey wait just outside the operating room. It’s over far quicker than Clint is expecting and then Bruce is laying a sticky, screaming alpha against his bare chest. 

The baby quiets almost instantly and Clint’s heart fills with love, but it’s nothing compared to how he feels watching Pepper and Rhodey hold their baby for the first time. The absolute joy they are radiating tells Clint that he made the right decision to join SHIELD. Clint signs the nine year renewal contract a week later, delayed only because Maria and Jasper refuse to allow him to do so any earlier.

~^~

Clint has no problems recovering from the pregnancy or the surgery. He slowly makes his way back to the archery range, relearning his usual stance, and starts taking university classes online.

Pepper and Rhodey start off sending pictures of the baby constantly from Malibu, but Clint very gently tells them to stop. While he will always have a special place in his heart for baby Nicholas, the alpha is their child now and Clint does not need them treating him like a third parent. They promise to send at least yearly photos and there are tears in all of their eyes when they say their final goodbyes and thank yous. 

Clint’s next heat, post-pregancy, is actually milder than the ones before and he barely registers the difference without the presence of alpha nearby. Bruce gives him a clean bill of health afterwards, so it’s a surprise to Clint when he gets called into Maria’s office a few months later to find the doctor and Natasha waiting for him.

“Is something wrong?” Clint asks immediately.

“No, no,” Maria responds. “Something very right, actually.”

“You understand the basics of the population issue, right?” Bruce asks and Clint nods.

Clint had actually just finished reading that section of his Biology textbook. The beta chromosome was the most dominant of the three genders. Primal instincts and societal norms had previously kept their populations in check, but as humanity’s desires became more disconnected from their biology’s chemical output, the beta numbers began to grow, aided by advances in medicine and nutrition. Many of what people would consider more “backward” countries actually had much higher numbers of alphas and omegas in their populations. 

“In addition to our attempting to stop the population decline,” Bruce continues, “we are also trying to increase the numbers omega births. The problem is that, with omegas being such a small portion of the population, most of their genetic lines are too close to alphas that are not double-As. So when we find an alpha-omega pairing with separate enough genetic lines to mate...”

“You’re talking about permanent breeding partners,” Clint concludes.

“Exactly,” Natasha replies.

“And you found me a permanent partner?” Clint asks.

“Yes,” Maria answers. “But since you will be interacting with him much more than you normally would with other breeding partners, we need for you to meet and spend some time with him before you make your decision to agree. Nine years is a long time, Clint, and we would never put you in a situation where you could be unhappy.”

“Okay,” Clint says. He considers all of the people he has met in the program so far and realizes his decision is an easy one. “When do I meet him?”

~^~

Clint agrees to meet with the alpha, whose name is Phil, a few mornings later at a nearby coffee shop. His first three thoughts when the alpha walks into the small shop are: he’s gorgeous, he looks like military, and I want. Clint finds himself blushing as Phil’s eyes darken with appreciation upon seeing him and it sends a shiver of arousal up the omega’s spine.

“You must be Clint,” Phil says as he nears and holds his hand out to Clint. “I’m Phil.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clint replies as he puts his hand in Phil’s and the alpha takes a seat.

Phil’s eyes up close are a beautiful blue and Clint gets a little lost in taking in all of the alpha’s features. Maria had told Clint that Phil is twenty-six, though his face makes him look a little younger. His smile is small, but genuinely kind and the dimple at the corner makes Clint itch to lean over and kiss it. The alpha's dark hair is cut neatly and his tie is crooked enough to make Clint's omega instincts feel the urge to fix him. 

Neither of them realize they're staring at each other and holding hands until someone else accidentally bumps into their table. They both startle and it's only when Clint looks down at their joined hands that Phil reluctantly lets go. 

"I have to be honest," Clint says because he's never believed in being anything other than blunt, "you don't look like someone who would need a breeding program to mate."

"If we're being honest," Phil responds, ears going adorably pink, "neither do you."

Clint knows he's blushing, but doesn't try to hide it because it makes Phil's smile widen. 

"I'm one of the first children of the program," Phil explains. "It seemed right to give back to it, plus it served as a good interim between leaving the military and finding a real job.”

“I knew it!” Clint says. “Army, right?”

Phil’s eyebrows go up in surprise. “Do you have experience with the military?”

“Well...not directly,” Clint responds and doesn’t stop to think about why he’s so suddenly willing to share his history. “We did some shows for the USO a while back.”

“Shows?” Phil asks, leaning forward in interest. 

“I was in the circus,” Clint answers with no embarrassment. He feels no shame about his time in the circus, only the reasons for why he had to leave. 

“I must have seen you,” Phil says with a bright smile before his eyes go wide. “You were the archer! You were amazing. I couldn’t take my eyes off you.”

Clint ducks his head, pleased at the praise, only to have it dim a little at Phil’s next question. “Why did you leave?”

“It’s...a long story,” Clint hedges, but looks up when Phil’s hand resettles over his own.

“Whatever the reason,” Phil says sincerely. “I am very glad to have met you, Clint.”

~^~

They have what Clint can only call a series of dates in the weeks leading up to Clint’s heat. He agrees to becoming Phil’s permanent breeding partner after the first two dates and tries not to read too much into it when Phil asks him on several more dates afterwards. Clint is both eagerly anticipating and dreading his heat - a thrill runs through him every time they touch, but he doesn’t want Phil to disappear for the next nine months after they conceive.

Phil is the first thing Clint thinks of when he wakes one morning to the tingles along his skin that signal the beginning of his heat. He calls Natasha, who makes sure he has a full breakfast before she leads him to their assigned mating cabin. The cabins ensure the mating pair complete privacy while giving the staff enough access to provide food and fresh linens.

Natasha kisses Clint on the cheek before he enters. “I would tell you to have fun, but I doubt that will be a problem,” she says with a smirk and Clint ducks inside before Natasha can see his blush or that he’s already hard. 

Clint doesn’t have to wait long before there’s a knock at the door. He calls out for Phil to enter and is nearly bowled over by the alpha’s presence when he steps inside the small cabin. Phil takes a deep breath once he’s through the door before striding over to Clint and crushing their mouths together. 

Clint’s hands grab at Phil shirt, searching for skin, and it doesn’t register in his heat-fevered brain to hesitate as he pulls, sending buttons flying throughout the room. Phil growls in approval as Clint’s hands roam across the alpha’s well-muscled chest, but it’s not enough. He needs _more_ and Clint paws at Phil’s skin in frustration.

Phil senses his need and pulls away long enough for him to shrug fully out of his ruined shirt before stripping Clint of his t-shirt, both of them mewling in satisfaction when their chests finally touch skin-to-skin. Phil’s hands dip into the waistband of Clint’s sweats, biting at his neck in satisfaction when all he encounters is bare skin. The alpha grinds their hips together, making Clint moan for more, before easily lifting Clint and carrying him to the bed.

They hastily pull off the remainder of their clothes and Phil’s skin feels just as fevered as Clint’s when they finally fall naked onto the bed, neither of them needing to speak for their bodies to move in sync. They groan in unison when Phil finally slides into Clint, the aching need disappearing in face of pure bliss as Phil starts to move. Clint is overcome with sensation as Phil’s growing knot triggers his climax and they collapse in a graceless, sated heap. 

Clint comes back to himself with Phil still nestled deeply inside him, the alpha cooing in his ear and wiping Clint’s hair off his forehead. 

“My perfect omega,” Phil mumbles into Clint’s skin and he doesn’t have the energy or inclination to argue.

~^~

Clint’s heat lasts longer and burns hotter than any he’s ever had. His four days with Phil far surpasses any novels or movies he’s seen. Clint wakes on their last morning together, filled with the same sense of rightness from his first pregnancy, only more so. Phil lays his hand gently against Clint’s flat belly with a small, shy smile and gives Clint a tender kiss before he leaves.

Bruce’s test results only confirms what Clint already knows and he tries not to focus on how lonely he suddenly feels. He’s debating on whether to visit the archery range to pull himself out of his stupor when there’s a tentative knock at his front door. The last person Clint expects on the other side is Phil.

“Hi! Uh...I...I hope you don’t mind, but Natasha said it was okay to come over...to visit without calling,” Phil stammers.

“She did?” Clint asks dumbly.

“Yeah,” Phil smiles. “I would have come sooner, but I hear that it’s better for alphas to stay away for a bit after a heat.”

“Really? I mean, you wanted to visit earlier?” Clint asks.

“Yes,” Phil responds and reaches out to cup Clint’s jaw tenderly. “I know this isn’t standard protocol, but I really don’t want to wait almost a year to see you again. I...I’d really like to keep spending time with you, Clint. If you’ll have me.”

“Yes,” Clint laughs happily. “Of course, yes.”

~^~

They keep to themselves at first, staying holed up in Clint’s apartment or spending their time off the Pegasus grounds. It’s not common for alphas to be around outside of the mating cabins and neither of them want to make the other omegas uncomfortable.

It’s Darcy who finally demands to meet Clint’s alpha and somehow orchestrates a dinner party for nearly all of the residents and staff. Even Jane, who is no longer in SHIELD, shows up with her new beta husband, Thor. 

What proves most interesting, however, is not that Phil is there, but that he knows and works grudgingly with the only other alpha in the room - Tony Stark. Clint is aware that Phil still works with the military, but never knew that he is the civilian liaison to Stark Industries. Tony finds it hilarious that Phil’s stoic facade disappears when Clint is at his side, until Bruce shows up from an emergency delivery and Tony instantly drops the snarky attitude to become a doting husband. The two alphas unofficially declare a truce after that.

They start taking long walks around the grounds and Phil continues to be a sweet and tender alpha - it’s driving Clint a little insane. Phil treats him like he’s made of precious glass, which is adorable and often makes Clint want to swoon, but the alpha never initiates anything beyond chaste kisses and a little cuddling. Clint starts to think that Phil doesn’t want him outside of his heats and confides his concerns to Natasha, who looks at Clint like he’s crazy, but doesn’t really offer any advice other than to jump the alpha one night. 

Clint is seriously starting to consider her suggestion when he walks down to meet Phil in the garden and finds him talking to Bruce. It’s not an odd occurrence for the alpha to be talking to the doctor, but something in how Phil is holding himself looks off. Clint becomes even more suspicious when he walks up and Phil’s ears go pink.

“Uh...thanks Bruce,” Phil says. 

“You’re welcome!” Bruce responds brightly. “Glad to be of help. Have fun at dinner and I’ll see you two later.”

“Bye Bruce,” Clint and Phil both respond as the doctor walks away.

Clint turns to Phil, raising an eyebrow when the alpha’s blush deepens. “What was that all about?”

Phil looks around to make sure nobody else is there before responding. “Bruce was explaining how sex during pregnancy won’t hurt the baby and he gave me some...um...positions he recommends.” 

“Positions he...what? Wait, you...you were worried about hurting the baby?” Clint stammers out, blinking at Phil in shock. 

“Maybe,” Phil shrugs and then looks down at his shoes. “I’ve never spent much time with anyone who’s been pregnant before and there are some pretty horrible horror stories on the internet about omega male pregnancies. Don’t ever look those up.”

It has never occurred to Clint to look anything up on the internet, not with Bruce and Natasha so close by to answer any questions. That Phil would actually take the time to do research, regardless of the skewed outcome, makes him feel warm and gooey everywhere. 

Clint grabs the alpha’s hand and starts pulling him back toward the building, making Phil look up at him questioningly even as he follows Clint inside.

“What? Clint? We have dinner reservations,” Phil protests.

“Forget dinner,” Clint replies. “Food is definitely not what I’m craving right now.”

~^~

With the addition of regular sex with Phil, Clint's second pregnancy goes from perfect to spectacular. Without the heat driving them to mount and mate, they have time to become familiar with each other and learn how to wring every ounce of pleasure from each other’s bodies. Phil, Clint suspects, is amazing at everything he attempts and he very happily reaps the benefits.

As the months progress, Clint starts to worry about Phil’s views on the baby. He loves it that Phil treats him like his omega, but doesn’t know if that same possessiveness applies to the baby that Clint is carrying. Clint does not want to keep the baby - he’s too young for that much responsibility and he genuinely wants to help more adoptive parents - but he knows he would if that is what Phil wanted. 

The concerns nag at him no matter how much he tells himself not to dwell too much on it. Clint is so wrapped up in his own worries that he doesn’t realize that Phil may be wrestling with his own demons until he catches the alpha leaving Jasper’s office one morning. When Clint asks the therapist about it during his own session, Jasper only sighs fondly.

“I counsel the alphas as much as the omegas, Clint,” Jasper responds. “I can’t break Phil’s confidence any more than I could yours. I will give you the same advice I gave him - our race has not yet developed telepathic abilities. Communication only works if one, or hopefully both, of you actually talks.”

Clint mulls on the advice the rest of the day and dinner with Phil that night is subdued, both of them lost in their own thoughts. The tension eventually ratchets up to the point where neither of them can ignore it.

“I don’t want to keep the baby.”

“I don’t want you to keep the baby.”

They blurt their confessions at the same time and then stare dumbfounded at each other across the table in the ensuing silence. 

It’s Phil who smiles, and then grins, and then chuckles, triggering Clint’s own helpless laughter. The alpha eventually walks around the table to kneel at Clint’s feet, laying his cheek on Clint’s pregnant belly and staring up at the omega with a content smile.

“I love you and I love the baby,” Phil says, “but I don’t believe she’s meant to be ours. It’s not that I don’t eventually want to have our own children, I do. I just think we should do what we can to help while we’re able to. It’s why I signed up in the first place.”

“I love you too, Phil,” Clint responds, running his fingers through his alpha’s hair. “I agree with you. I believe in SHIELD and what it’s trying to do. We’ll have our chance, our time, but I don’t think it’s with this pregnancy or the next.”

“And you’ll tell me if you ever change your mind?” Phil requests.

“I will,” Clint promises. 

“While I’m down here...” Phil starts and Clint loses all ability to speak when the alpha pulls a small blue box out of his pocket.

~^~

Clint and Phil both meet with the baby’s adoptive parents a few weeks later. Steve and Bucky, a beta/omega pair that have failed to conceive on their own, are initially taken aback by Phil’s attendance, but soon relax when it’s clear that both Phil and Clint want them to have the baby.

This time, Clint and Phil make a point of keeping their guesses of what the baby’s gender and sex is to themselves. It’s Phil who turns out to be correct when Clint eventually gives birth to a beautiful omega girl. Steve and Bucky are ecstatic as they coo over their little girl, while Phil and Clint bask in the happiness they’ve created.

It takes some trial and error, but they figure out how to balance the needs of the program with the needs of their marriage. Very few people understand why they choose to stay, but very few people get to experience the pure joy of watching a family become whole. Clint and Phil are content with their decision, watching happily through the years as they complete six more families before eventually leaving SHIELD. 

Clint still blushes every time Phil calls him his perfect omega, but he can’t help feeling an unending sense of contentment each time he walks a new omega through the SHIELD contract and then goes home to his alpha and three boisterous children. 

Clint and Phil’s story may not match what you read in fairytales, but it more than meets their definition of perfect.

_fin_


	2. Background Info

First off, I am not a geneticist and I want to remind everyone that this is a work of fiction. That said, below is my take at what the genetic probabilities are for this universe.

Phil is an AO alpha. Clint, and all omegas, are OO. The alpha chromosome is the next most dominant gender chromosome after betas.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834819) by [aria_dc_al_fine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_dc_al_fine/pseuds/aria_dc_al_fine)




End file.
